


【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 04

by malu_d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_d/pseuds/malu_d





	【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 04

这绝对不止是想让师父吃惊而已。

　　虽然不想承认，但博人在这个过程中获得得享受甚至比他自己期待的还要多：舌尖接触的每一寸皮肤都带着宇智波佐助特有的味道，温而微凉，触感柔韧而丝滑，缀着点血的腥和咸，让人沉迷。

　　少年仔细地品味着。

　　兴致勃勃看着苍白而沉默的皮肤，因为自己的唇齿沾上水迹，敏感地立起浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩，留下一个一个早樱花瓣般粉嫩的痕。

　　佐助保持着安定的姿态，既不迎合，也不拒绝——仿佛正旁观一个与自己完全无关的事件。

　　一如他对于整个世界的态度。

　　但博人知道不是这样。

　　恰相反，博人认为佐助的不反对可以直接等同于赞同，甚至开始大胆地断定，师父正开始沉迷其中——他也不知道自己为什么会有这样的自信。大概“感知宇智波佐助”是和金发、碧瞳，以及脸上的胡须胎记共同传承的血继界限。他能发觉师父身体任何一点细微的变化：

　　强行压抑下去的战栗。唇齿间被咬碎的呻吟。微妙地融化着的眼神。渐渐蜷起的小脚趾。

　　“师父其实也很喜欢这样是的吧？喜欢被这样对待的吧？其实一直很期待是的吧？”博人热切地问——连被禁止的口癖都跑出来，迫不及待地抬起头，一把拉下佐助下身的布料。

　　男人仅有的右手撑住了少年的胸口：“玩笑的话，差不多该结束了吧。”

　　“不是玩笑哦，”博人紧紧摁住那只放在自己心口上的手，“感觉到了吧？这样的心跳不会骗人的说！绝对是认真的！认真想要和师父做这样的事！就算是过后被惩罚也没关系！就算当叛忍也没有关系！就算是被暗部追杀也没关系！”他的语速飞快，嚷嚷得非常大声。

　　不经过大脑的话一出口，连说话的人自己都脸红了。

　　听话的人眉间难于察觉地抬了一下，偏开了视线。

　　不知为什么，博人觉得面前的人在笑。

　　这算是默许吗？

　　又或者……

　　——母亲说，自己用力叫嚷的暴躁的样子，和父亲年少时简直一模一样。

　　猛然略过脑海的念头，用力抽痛少年胸腔偏左部位飞快而有力地跳动着的部位。他一咬牙，俯下身，用力吻上老师水色的薄唇。

　　这是一个属于青春期的吻，热情却生涩，像是未成年的猫科动物毫无技巧地啃咬动物——几乎是凭着一股初生牛犊不怕虎的用力，他把舌尖挤进老师的双唇之间，用力撬开了他的牙齿。

　　“哧。”

　　一直被动的人唇角溢出一滴笑。

　　像被当头浇了一整个水遁大瀑布术，博人从头发梢冷到为椎骨，一瞬间仿佛生命力都被抽干，身体每一个关节都僵硬得像石头。

　　但佐助并没有像预料中那样，推开他甩下一句嘲讽的话。

　　相反，抵在他胸口的右手沿着皮肤向上攀援，划过锁骨和颈侧，穿过耷拉着的金发，扶住他的后颈——主动加深了这个吻。

　　成人——或者不如说是属于导师的吻。

　　温柔，充满技巧，富于耐心，并极具引导性。

　　博人一直高悬的心猛地落进舒适的臂弯里，大脑一片空白，幸福的感觉喷薄而出，蓬勃地充满心灵，他不得不把胸膛紧紧地贴上去，伸出手用力圈住老师削瘦而柔韧的身体，渴求对方的温度般不肯露出一点间隙：“老师果然也喜欢的吧？”两人喘息的间隙，博人咬着老师泛起浅红的耳垂问，“我呀，我可最喜欢了，比世界上所有的人都要喜欢的说。”

　　——比父亲更喜欢。这一句话，博人没有说出口。

　　佐助没有回答，只是喘息着，迅速而均匀。手从博人的颈后滑下来，灵巧地解开他的衣扣——宇智波家的男人，能动手绝不多说一句话。

　　博人听到脑内传来理智绷断的声音。

　　他眼睁睁地看着自己把老师狠狠地压倒在草地上，一只手用力扯开老师战斗中破损的上衣，像野兽一样从泛着微红的颈侧一路啃咬下去，每移动一寸，都在原本洁白的皮肤上留下充血的红印；另一只手顺着狭窄的腰线，急躁地向下摸索，胡乱寻找着最隐秘的部位，迫不及待地将两只手指刺进去。

　　“嘶——”

　　身下的人倒抽了一口气，身体条件反射地向后微缩，凌乱的头发在草地上摩擦出“沙沙”的声响——但那置于少年背上手却没有表现出要逃离的意思，相反，还安抚式地轻柔地顺了顺他的背脊。

　　没有什么比这更能刺激少年的神经。

　　早已蓄势待发的部位霎时间就硬得到感觉疼痛的程度，渴求得快要哭出来，手指忙乱地扩张着狭窄的甬道：“可以了吗，是这样的吗？老师我好想要你。”——他已经不知道自己究竟在说什么了。

　　“真是个，笨蛋啊。”

　　他的老师说，语句并不像平时那么连贯，然后抬起狭窄而柔韧的腰，做出迎合的姿态。

　　少年哭唧唧地胡乱嚷嚷着“老师好棒”“超喜欢”之类的话，一面用尽全力刺穿身下的人。

　　一瞬间时间像是停滞了。

　　博人的脑中一片空白。片刻后才渐渐有了实感，渴望已久的甬道温暖而狭窄，紧密地包裹着他的欲望，比想象中更美好，一举击穿了他所剩无几的自控力，他根本无法考虑对方是否能够承受，就迫不及待地用力抽插起来。

　　然而，就在这个时候。

　　门锁的转动，惊醒了他的梦。

　　“老公？”母亲的声音，“你怎么现在……”

　　“有点事。”是父亲。

　　他没有再说话——既不打听家里的情况，也不询问博人或向日葵，甚至连鞋都没有换，就笔直地穿过玄关，冲进房间——比起男主人，简直更像个野蛮的入侵者。

　　博人愤恨地咬住下唇——但也并不完全是因为父亲此刻的无礼。

　　母亲细小的脚步声紧随着：“怎么了？发生什么了？”

　　“是佐助。”父亲犹豫片刻，压低声音说。

　　博人一个激灵清醒过来。


End file.
